A laser apparatus which is designed to illuminate, designate or interrogate a distant target, may require low beam divergence to retain the intensity of the optical beam incident on the target. Accordingly, it is known to use a beam expander such as a beam expanding telescope to reduce the divergence of a beam output from a laser apparatus.